Hold Me Tight
by tbjpgr1962
Summary: Korra introduces Asami to her new living space on Air Temple Island, and things go a bit unexpectedly. Rated T for now, may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Korrasami for the win.**

* * *

_Oh my god. Did Ikki really just say that? Did she really just spill to Asami that Mako and I kissed?_ Korra thought to herself as they walked down the corridor. She tried to keep herself composed, but her face contorted with shock.

"Oh, um, no. I wasn't aware of that," Asami said raising an eyebrow.

Korra panicked. She grabbed Asami's hand and dragged her away from Ikki, trying to avoid more unwanted notifications from her. She pulled Asami to her new room, and gave a cheesy smile. "You're new home."

Asami half smiled, then proceeded to walk into the room. Korra stayed behind and gave a brief glare to Ikki as she slammed the doors before she could get in. Ikki protested this, but not for long. She got bored very easily and was soon onto some other project before she knew it.

Korra turned around to see Asami looking out of the window of her new living space. She had her arms crossed, and she looked particularly sad. _Understandable to say the least_, Korra thought. She took a few steps forward to Asami.

There was a brief pause as Korra tried to gather the words to console her. "Are you gonna be alright, Asami?" she said.

Asami sighed, and turned her head to Korra. The sunlight reflected off of her eyes, making them pop even more than usual. "I just lost my house and found out my father is an equalist...I'm not going to be alright for awhile," she said. She looked to the floor, "but you giving me a place to stay softens the blow a bit." She half smiled.

Korra smiled. She put a hand on Asami's shoulder, "whatever you need, Asami, I'm here for you. Really."

There was a pause, and then Asami's small smile disappeared as she looked to the avatar once again. "Korra...did you really kiss Mako?"

Korra's face turned red. She started to stutter and fumble over her words, "I...Ikki was just...she...Asami, listen-"

"Just tell me Korra."

Korra sighed. "Yeah."

Asami turned her eyes back to the window.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok. It was an in-the-moment thing, and I wasn't thinking, and I don't even really like Mako all that much-"

"Korra," Asami interrupted, "I don't think you understand why I'm upset."

"Because of the kiss with Mako," Korra said, "because I kissed him while you were dating him. Which was wrong, I know, I'm really really super sorry Asami, I-"

Asami interrupted the avatar with a quickly planted kiss. Korra made small moan out of surprise, then blushed intensely. She wasn't sure what to do, so she simply closed her eyes as the kiss went on. She blushed even more, though, when Asami grasped her bicep and used Korra's hip to occupy her other hand.

Asami pulled away and looked into Korra's eyes. Korra was absolutely speechless, she sat there in complete silence trying to gather some kind of sentence together. Asami spoke up first.

"I...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Asami stuttered. She put her hand to her forehead, "You like Mako. That was inappropriate-"

"Asami," Korra said, "don't apologize." She smiled as wide as she could, and cupped Asami's face with her hands. She studied Asami's face as she held it there, her fingers stroking her jawline.

Asami blushed, and turned her eyes down to the floor. "I was upset about the kiss, but not the reasons you think." Asami said. Asami let out a short giggle and put her hands onto Korra's. She grasped them firmly in hers, and led Korra to the bed.

"Korra...I don't know if you realized, but I've liked you from the beginning. I was so conflicted because I was dating Mako before I met you...and it was hard to deal with all the feelings I had." Asami swept a strand of hair out of Korra's face, "but Mako and I are on a break now."

Korra smiled nervously. "I...I never realized I had feelings for you but...that kiss..." she trailed off. She looked down to the floor and scratched the back of her head.

Asami laughed, "I've wanted to do that for so long" she said, leaning in to Korra. As Asami leaned in, Korra leaned back onto the bed. Asami crawled on top of her, and began to kiss her gently. Her hand started to travel towards Korra's jawline, but Korra grabbed her hand and moved it aside. She opened her eyes and looked into Asami's, which were only about an inch away.

"This is...this is intense." Korra said quietly. She scoffed, and looked back down to Asami's lips.

"If it makes you feel any better, I've never even kissed a girl before now." Asami said smiling.

"Doesn't seem like it."

They both giggled, and let their lips meet again.

* * *

**AN: more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**/edit: I got rid of some of the small aspects of this chapter that some people didn't find cohesive with the characters. Hope it's a little better now c:**

* * *

_"...they both giggled, and let their lips meet again."_

Korra could feel Asami's smile as their lips pressed together. Over and over and over their lips touched and pressed and massaged one another. Korra was completely struck by the feeling she got from this. It was so funny, she thought, that even though she had Asami beat by a few pounds of muscle, Asami was currently pinning her to the bed. She knew it was because Asami just made her weak at the knees in general, though. Korra wouldn't admit it, but she was just as fascinated with Asami as Asami was by her. Even after the kiss she felt hesitant about her feelings; that didn't stop her, though, from letting Asami continue in whatever it was she wanted to do.

Korra's hand started to travel across Asami's body. She cradled her jaw, then her hand slowly ran down to her waist, and before she knew it her hand was on the back of Asami's thigh. Asami smiled even more, and moved her hand to Korra's chest. Korra flinched, still unsure about these new feelings Asami was showing her. Asami only held her hand as they lay there, silently telling her it was alright.

After a few more moments of kissing, Asami removed her hand from Korra's and began exploring her body again. Her hand traced Korra's collar bones, and then smoothly glided down to her midsection. She started to lift up Korra's shirt, and Korra did the same to her. "Hold on," Asami said with a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. She sat up, and started to remove the avatar's pans. Korra blushed when she looked up and saw what Asami was doing, but she simply fell back onto the bed and put her arms over her face, still smiling. "'Never even kissed a girl before', huh?" Korra whispered to her.

"Shut up," Asami said, playfully shoving Korra's shoulder. She leaned back down to kiss Korra again. Small moans escaped their mouths as they started to add tongue. They rolled around for a bit, and Korra almost topped Asami, but Asami pushed her back over, both of them laughing in the process. Soon, Asami's hand had made it to Korra's inner thigh; but something suddenly caught her attention. Asami removed her lips from Korra's, and started looking around for the noise. Korra looked confused, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Asami laughed quietly, and put her hand to Korra's cheek, "don't worry, it's nothing you did." She knelt back down and started to kiss her neck. Korra swept the hair out of Asami's face, and let Asami take the lead as they went back to business. But as soon as Asami tried to slide her hand past Korra's waistband again, she heard it a second time. She looked to the door, and suddenly her eyes became saucers, and all the color ran out of her face. "...are those footsteps?"

Korra now shared Asami's bugged-out eyes and pale face. They both looked to each other, hearts racing as they tried to think of what to do. Asami rolled off of Korra and immediately tried to smooth out the sheets on the bed. Korra jumped off of the bed and smoothed out her clothes, and did the same to Asami's. The footsteps got louder and closer, and they got more panicked and nervous.

The door flew open, and it was none other than Mako. Asami tried to keep her composure, but her eyes bugged out slightly more when she saw who it was, as did Korra.

They stood there innocently, giving their widest smiles.

"Uh...Tenzin is dealing with Ikki, so he asked me to come get you guys."

"Oh...thanks Mako, um," Korra said, "...yeah thank you."

Mako raised an eyebrow. "What have you two been doing in here?" he said.

Their faces turned blood-red. "What are you talking about?" Asami said.

Mako walked over to Korra. Her heart jumped into her throat as he studied her. "Your hair is all over the place," he said._  
_

There was a long pause, and Korra looked to Asami, mouth wide open.

"I had the window open and a breeze came in, it was right before you walked in," Asami blurted out.

"The window is closed," Mako protested.

"because...I closed it. Just a second ago." Korra said.

They stood there in silence as Mako judged the situation. He looked to Korra, then smiled. "You two are so weird," he laughed.

Asami and Korra started to laugh nervously along with him. They looked to each other in relief.

"Wait, what did Tenzin send you in here for?" Korra asked.

"I think it's about Lin's resignation."

"Oh," Korra said, still sad about Lin resigning as chief of police.

"Yeah. He wanted me to tell you that we need to get going if we wanna get there on time." He walked over to Asami, and put his arm around her shoulder. He smiled down at her, "you guys ready to go now?"

Asami shrugged off his arm, and looked into the distance. "Yeah, in just a minute or two."

Mako scoffed, "Oh yeah, 'break'," he said with air quotes. "See you guys in a minute." He pursed his lips and walked away, closing the door behind him.

Korra and Asami stood where they were in complete silence. They slowly turned their heads towards each other.

They burst out laughing.

"I can't believe..." Korra said, not even able to finish her sentence.

Asami looked to Korra, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, "I wonder if I should've kissed you right there in front of him."

Korra smiled, and walked over to Asami. She looked up to her, and then wrapped her arms around her as tightly as she could. Asami did the same, and they stood there like that for a moment, soaking it all in. Asami kissed Korra's head, then looked down to her with meaningful eyes.

"We should probably get going now," Asami said. She cupped her face in her hand.

Korra frowned, and buried her head into Asami's shoulder. Asami smiled warmly, and squeezed her tight a final time.

* * *

**AN: I MAY add more later, but this sounds good to me for the time being. Let me know what you all think c:**


End file.
